Hot Shot's Return
by Iki-Neko
Summary: Okay, its a romance fic, but I added some humor to it. NON-YAOI.Please Read and Review :)
1. Default Chapter

The Hot Shot's return

_Summary: Okay…put simply, it has romance, and a bit of humor. Eight years after graduating from Shohoku, Sakuragi's still not popped the question of marriage for Haruko…worse, Rukawa's back._

_A/N: The prologue's here! Contrary to what the summary implies, this fanfic isn't exclusive to Hanamichi and Haruko…it includes some of the Shohoku team as well…and of course, Rukawa! Don't forget to leave a review…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk!

PROLOGUE:

There was a screech of rubber against the concrete pavement when a bike turned to a halt before a black cat that had suddenly bounded into its path. The cat's fur seemed to glimmer under the light of the lamppost as its golden eyes stared accusingly at the bike rider who had taken great measures just to avoid running over the animal.

"Ingrate" the rider thought as his dark blue eyes followed the cat's retreat into the shadows. Once again he put his foot against the pedal and began to ride away, seemingly entranced in his own thoughts.

He stopped before a house and rang the doorbell, and bowed low when he was greeted by a kind-faced old woman who smiled at him in welcome. After being bid to enter, he walked slowly through the hallways that seemed so familiar to him after several visits, finally arriving to the room he was looking for.

"I'm coming in," he announced, without waiting for an answer he slid the door open and entered.

At the center of the room sat his host, behind a small table laden with tea prepared for two. "Koonichiwa, Kaede" his host greeted,

"Anzai-sensei…Konbanwa," Rukawa answered, taking his seat before his mentor.

Anzai-sensei began to pour the tea while Rukawa stared grimly at him in mute observation. As his coach bid him to drink the tea, he began to relax…the surroundings were peaceful and he enjoyed the quiet serenity that surrounded his coach's house.

The silence need not last, for as soon as they began sipping their tea, Coach Anzai began to notice the tension loosen from one of his most talented trainees. "Rukawa, is their something bothering you?"

Rukawa put his cup down and straightened. His black uniform was stiff and buttoned up to his neck, and he looked as though he had just gotten a hair cut. There was a look of apprehension in his eyes when he placed a rectangular black box before his coach.

"I just got my diploma, today was our graduation…" Rukawa explained. No discernable emotion could be read in his dark blue eyes as he stared at his mentor in waiting,

"I see…" Anzai remarked, "I suppose you're finally going to America…"

"I am," he answered, "But I'm pursuing another profession…my parents want me to have a stable source of income rather than go after something as fleeting as athletics,"

Coach Anzai continued to sip his tea in silence, and putting his cup down he observed his student. It seemed Rukawa had already made his decision and would not be dissuaded, but the coach still had to know if his Ace player still had it in him to give up the basketball profession.

As though knowing his mentor's questioning thoughts without being told, Rukawa immediately intercepted them before they could be asked. "I'll go to University in America, but I'll be taking on a basketball scholarship,"

"What are you taking then?" The coach asked, curious at to what other interests Rukawa had other than basketball,

"Medicine,"

Surprise was evident on Coach Anzai's face, but he steadied his gaze and looked at his student, "Are you sure? Medicine in America is rather advanced, you might not be able to concentrate on your studies and maintain your basketball scholarship at the same time,"

"I can try," Rukawa answered determinedly, "But if I don't, I could get a job and quit basketball for the moment until I finish my course,"

Anzai nodded absently,

"I'll be leaving tonight, sensei, I just came to tell you that the team was having a party in celebration of our graduation…they've asked you to come," Rukawa said, as he began to stand up,

"I wish you all the luck" the coach answered,

The tall raven haired boy left afterwards, leaving the coach to wonder how someone with such talent as Rukawa could give up the profession that not only suited him, but one that he also loved.

After leaving the Anzai residence, Rukawa found himself at a basketball court, looking at the ring. Suddenly, he felt someone tugging at his uniform and looked down to see a small girl, not more than ten years old staring up at him.

"Ne, Oni-chan, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously, undaunted by the fierce-looking gaze she received from him, "Do you play basketball?"

Rukawa nodded silently. The girl was clutching a basketball in one of her small arms, looking awkward with it.

Noticing his gaze was fixated on the ball in her arms, she smiled. "Would you like to borrow it? I'm waiting for my other Oni-chan to arrive, so you could use it while he's not here" she said, holding out the ball to him.

Rukawa took it without a word. He positioned himself before the hoop, and made a jump shot. The ball made a perfect arc and landed at the center of the hoop, making it bounce as it landed at the court.

The girl ran after it, and tossed it clumsily back to Rukawa, "You're a good player, Oni-chan…almost as good as my other Oni-chan," she smiled, "He says that because he's so good, the only other person who could come close to beating him would be Rukawa of Shohoku,"

Rukawa could feel a small tug at his lips, "She doesn't know who I am," he thought, as he observed the young girl before him. She seemed familiar, but he dismissed it. "All young girls look the same" he reasoned,

The sound of a passing airplane ended his little practice, and he began to walk away, the girl followed him. "Ne, Oni-chan…will you be practicing basketball here more often? My other Oni-chan may like to fight with you…"

Rukawa's grim expression was suppressed when he saw the anticipating look in the girl's eyes.

"Will you play again?" she asked,

The question caught him off guard, and he looked closely at the girl, thinking she might be some sort of apparition reminding him of what he would be giving up once he took up Medicine. The girl's eyes never wavered, even as he got on his bike and prepared to leave,

"I don't know…" he answered, as he pedalled away to catch his flight.

Chapter 1

News

"Haruko-chan! I've got news for you!"

Haruko Akagi sat straight in her chair as she turned to see who had bounded into her office, uncaring of the tired patients who hushed him for silence. "Sakuragi-kun, be quiet, onegai-shimasu, my patients need rest"

"Gomen," Sakuragi answered, speaking in hushed tones but giving killer looks at those who had shushed him.

Haruko sighed when her patients looked away. "Eight years, and he still has that killer look with him…" she thought as she bid Sakuragi to go with her to a less crowded part of the nurse's office she stayed in to avoid disturbing her patients.

"Nurse Akagi!" someone called as the door to her office slid open, "Takeda scraped his knee during soccer practice, its bleeding bad…"

Haruko sighed, "All right, have him sit down and I'll tend to him,"

She helped the student carry Takeda's limping body to the chair that Sakuragi occupied. He seemed unwilling to give it up. Haruko coughed to make it obvious,

"oh, sorry…" he muttered as he vacated the chair and allowed Haruko to tend to Takeda and his scraped knee.

After treating her patient, she finally focused he attention on Hanamichi Sakuragi who seemed eager to tell her whatever news he may have with him. "all right, Sakuragi-kun, I'm all ears, what's this big news your so eager to tell me about?"

Sakuragi smiled and tossed her a newspaper, "Open page eleven,"

Haruko followed, and found the page, scanning the articles until she found the one that she believed was the reason why Sakuragi seemed ecstatic, "My God!" she gasped, as she continued to read the article, "Sakuragi, this is amazing!"

"Yeah, could you believe it?"

Haruko continued to read on. The article was on a former team mate on the Shohoku basketball team back in high school, and her heart beat wildly with each sentence she read, "Japan's former basketball rookie is medicine's most promising intern" she read the title, as she looked at Rukawa's picture in the paper.

Sakuragi was still smiling, though she couldn't quite understand why Rukawa's success would please him—they had always been rivals.

Rukawa's research and study on new therapy processes and techniques for weak respiratory capacity in University had managed to gain distinction and was already being applied by some prominent doctors in the US. He had just taken his exams for his doctor's license, but there had already been rumors that he was offered a position as Medical Representative in a very prominent company dealing in Medicine.

The paper added some of Rukawa's comments…mainly composing of "Shut up! Ahou!"'s and "leave me alone"'s. There was one comment from a known doctor, remarking on his attitude, "The guy's one hell of a bastard…but he's got the talent to make him seem like the Archangel of Medicine,"

She closed the newspaper and smiled at her long-time friend, "Sakuragi-kun, I'm glad you finally are happy for Rukawa, you've always been such great rivals…I think its gonna be a great chance for you to make up at our grand alumni reunion,"

Sakuragi's face fell, "What are you talking about?"

Haruko was puzzled, "Isnt this about Rukawa?"

"I was talking about this," he said, pointing at an ad below the article on Rukawa and, "Could you believe it? There's an all-you-can-eat night at Uozumi's restaurant!"

Haruko almost fell from her seat, as a large bead of sweat fell from her fore and her face contorted in a weak grin, "Sorry, I read the wrong article…"

"So that's why you took so long…I was beginning to wonder if an all-you-can-eat night at Uozumi's is really that big a matter that it took time to sink in," Sakuragi said aloud, as he took the newspaper and began to read,

Haruko watched awkwardly as she saw the redhead's face begin to transform from a laughing happy-go-lucky average ordinary guy to a red-haired demon, "THAT DARN STUPID KITSUNE! I BET HE WROTE THIS ARTICLE HIMSELF AND PAID THE NEWSPAPER, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? LOOK… HE STILL HAS THAT FOXY LOOK ON HIS FACE!"

Haruko sighed, as she watched Sakuragi rant and tear at the article, "So much for peace between those two…talk about wishful thinking,"

…………………………….

Akira Sendoh put the newspaper down and grinned after reading the article on Rukawa, "So Rukawa's gone and become a doctor, eh," he said to himself, "I wonder if he could still shoot some hoops…"

As he went back to remembering the old days, his eyes came to glance at a small ad at the bottom of the article, "Hoo-hah! An all you can eat night at Uozumi's!"

………………………….

Uozumi had read the article and was pleased to find out that Rukawa had become a success, just like he was. His restaurant was booming, and he somehow found it a strange coincidence that Rukawa's article was directly above his ad for an all you can eat night.

"It's really nice to know that people you used to know have become famous," Uozumi smiled, as he chopped at his ingredients and yelled at the chefs under his command.

"Hey boss," a waiter called as he got into the kitchen, "Someone's asked to see you,"

"I'm busy,"

"But boss, it's Professor Akagi…"

Uozumi sighed and called for another chef to take his place at chopping ingredients and got out to greet his former rival. "Hey Akagi, what brings you here?"

Akagi looked up from drinking his iced tea and eyed the apron on Uozumi, "kiss the cook? Never thought you'd be the kind to wear such things…" he laughed,

"It's from the wife," Uozumi reddened and tore off the apron on him, as he sat down and ordered his staff to bring him some tea. "How's school?"

"Not much, summer's coming in three months and already the students are planning their vacations…" Akagi muttered, "By the way, how's your wife?"

"The missus is doing quite well," Uozumi answered, slightly reddening at the mention of his new bride. "She's been working hard at promoting our newest branch just across town,"

"I've never quite believed you were the marrying type, Uozumi" Akagi remarked, noticing the pride in Uozumi's voice when he talked about his wife,

"How about you? Any plans on getting married yet?"

"None at all…but Haruko's pestering me about it already, she believes I'm already too old to stay alone and she insists on staying at my apartment until I find myself a wife!"

Uozumi chuckled, "I see nothing wrong with that…"

"Nothing's wrong with Haruko being there…its that red-haired shadow that follows her around!" Akagi grumbled, slamming the glass of iced tea he had on the table, "He goes there everyday and messes around with my papers and once he even had the nerve to call me "Gorilla" in front of my students when he went with Haruko to the University!"

Uozumi roared, "it seems that red-head admirer of Haruko's still not popped the question yet?"

"I don't meddle in their affairs, especially that of the ahou's"

"But you don't mind having that 'ahou' as your brother-in-law?" Uozumi piqued,

Akagi was sceptical, "Like I said, I don't meddle in their affairs, whether he does become my brother-in-law or not, is yet to be seen"

"You think Rukawa's coming back?" Uozumi asked, for a quick change of topics.

"Yup, he is…I went to visit Coach Anzai this afternoon and learned that he'd be staying over at their place for the time being,"

"Does the team know about it?"

"Not yet, I'm planning to let them find out for themselves" Akagi explained, "But I don't think that the 'ahou' is going to be that pleased,"

Uozumi smiled, "It'll give him some competition, that way he'll get to propose to your sister,"

Akagi's expression dimmed. "I'm not so sure, Sakuragi may be pressed into proposing to Haruko, but he's not the problem," he said, looking grimmer by the second, "I'm not so sure about Haruko…"

Uozumi seemed to understand, and made haste to change the conversation, "By the way, I heard you're having a grand alumni reunion, which means you'll get the chance to meet up with old schoolmates, right?" Uozumi asked, while ordering for another glass of iced tea.

Akagi smiled, "Yeah, it would be great to have to see the old team again…"

"Our school is having a reunion as well," Uozumi mused.

Akagi nodded, and suddenly perked, "By the way…when's the all-you-can-eat night?"

…………………………..

"Damn you Takamiya! What the heck were you thinking when you ate those snacks!" Yohei Mito grumbled aloud, as he almost went berserk with the inventory report he had in his hand.

"Calm down, Yohei" Takamiya soothed while munching at his potato chips, "These expired just yesterday, we can't sell 'em now…"

"he's got a point," Okusu seconded, ruffling his own blonde hair in exasperation, "Besides, Noma's gone and bought some new stuff we can sell, so they can be part of this months inventory…"

"Sure, sure…as soon as Noma gets back, I have to start on a new inventory…this sucks!" Yohei muttered, "we could have sold those expired goods for half-price…just to increase capital or something,"

"Don't be so uptight Yohei, our grocery is doing quite well…we're opening our third branch soon," Takamiya smiled, as he munched on expired potato chips.

The door to the grocery opened and a moustached man entered, "Hey guys!" Noma greeted, "The truck is outside with the stuff, wanna help unload 'em?"

"Why not, that way we can close early for the evening…" Okusu answered, as the other three boys followed suit.

"Hey, have you guys read the news lately?" Noma asked as he handed a box of snacks to Yohei from the truck.

"Oh, about the all-you-can-eat night at Uozumi's?" Takamiya asked, still preoccupied with munching his chips.

"Nah, not quite…it was about old Kitsune," Noma explained,

Okusu perked, "You mean Rukawa? I haven't heard about him for ages since he went to Africa or something, how tan do you think he is now from all the sunlight?"

"It was America, baka," Yohei chuckled, "I read the article about him, he's done quite well"

They silenced for a while as they finished unloading and closed the grocery store. All four boys gazed lovingly at their "Three Stooges Grocery" and smiled,

"It's amazing how eight years of hard work has earned us," Yohei said proudly, looking at the neon light of their grocery store, and taking off the tag on his shirt with 'General Manager' printed on it.

"yeah," the boys answered in chorus.

"Too bad Sakuragi's not in with the partnership," Okusu sighed,

"He's still our pal, but he's a basketball coach now…and we've been quite busy preparing to open our next branch to visit him," Noma said,

Takamiya began to change the subject, "Yohei, you mentioned something about Rukawa, right?"

"Yeah, I did, he's some sort of doctor right now…"

Okusu began to be pensive, "I think he may be coming back for the reunion…"

Noma brooded, "I wonder if Haruko thought of the possibility…"

"What about Sakuragi?" Takamiya asked,

There was a moment of eerie silence,

Followed by a chuckle, and finally…a raucous sound of laughter, "Ready the popcorn boys, 'coz its gonna be one heck of a drama we're going to be watching when it comes to the Sakuragi-Haruko-Rukawa love triangle!" Yohei announced,


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 2

An Unexpected Arrival

A/N: Well, chapter 2 and 3 are up, on this chapter, I decided to give Rukawa an angle which I hope would come up in a few more chapters, but still...Hana-chan and Haruko are given priority. As always please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (sadly)….

He stared silently from the window seat of flight JF-711, business class, nothing but boredom and indifference lined the contours of his face as he surveyed the view from above.

"Would you like something to drink?" the stewardess inquired, bringing with her a tray load of drinks and snacks for the passengers.

"When does this damn flight land?" he asked sharply, ignoring the surprised look on the stewardess's face,

The stewardess was used to grouchy passengers from time to time, but this one was particularly unnerving—his long legs were crossed together, while he rested his head against the knuckles of his hand, and he gazed at her with a look that spoke of ill-concealed displeasure.

"The plane will arrive in Japan in thirty minutes tops," she replied stiffly, as she wheeled her cartload of drinks away from the disgruntled passenger,

"Hey wait…" the cart halted, while the stewardess turned to face him, "I'd like some champagne or beer in the least…" he said coolly,

The cart wheeled back to his side, while a not-so-polite stewardess served his drink.

Back in the steward's lounge, she met with her fellow flight attendants,

"Hey, what's with the sour look on your face…it wont do well if you face the other passengers looking like that, who was that guy you served just now?" one of them inquired upon seeing her.

"Just some jerk of a hot shot…" the disgruntled attendant answered,

Oblivious to the fact that he was probably the object of gossip and bad remarks by the flight attendants, he gazed out the window of the plane and became more content with preoccupying himself with the view.

He did feel a bit of anticipation on landing back in Japan, but not much of it appealed when it came to the prospect of going back to Kanagawa. He still felt apprehensive in showing his face back to the people he once knew when he left without even telling them---excluding Coach Anzai.

As the plane reached a landing, he finally managed to push his way amongst the other passengers and head out the airport without taking much time.

A taxi waited for him outside the airport, where a cab driver held out a cardboard with his name printed on it.

"Rukawa Kaede?" The driver asked when he approached him.

Rukawa nodded mechanically as the driver helped lug his baggage into the car and got in. The passing scenery wasn't much of an interest to him, he felt much too indifferent. There was no one he expected to greet him at the airport, and he preferred it that way. All he needed was a break…

"The team would be happy to know you'll be back," Coach Anzai's words on the long distance phone call were enthusiastic, and it had been kind of him to offer to lodge him during the few months of a break he got. He could have afforded renting an apartment or even staying at a hotel for the time being, but somehow…he remembered the peace and serenity he had felt every time he visited the Anzai residence, that the memory alone persuaded him to take up the offer.

He saw the street signs that said he would soon be approaching Kanagawa, and the familiar scenery seemed rather comforting. He had slightly worried of becoming lost lest the place had changed dramatically, but it seemed there had been no reason for his worry…Kanagawa did change, but there were still some familiar signs left for him to recognize.

The cab pulled to a stop and the driver got out and helped him with his luggage. He pulled out some cash to pay, but the driver shook his head, "No need pal, its been paid for,"

Rukawa muttered curt thanks and found himself staring at the Anzai Residence's front gate. He took a deep breath and pressed the door bell.

The same kind old lady that was Mrs. Anzai greeted him at the door, at once Rukawa's eyes softened, and he found himself saying a barely audible "Tadaima"

Mrs. Anzai smiled warmly, "Okaeri, Kaede"

It only seemed appropriate that the Anzai residence seemed like home to Kaede Rukawa.

………………………….

"How was America, Kaede?" Mrs. Anzai asked, "I've been hearing such good things about you, and I'm very happy for your success…"

"It was okay, Mrs. Anzai, thank you for your concern" Rukawa answered, "I brought some tea and coffee from my trip, I hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all, it's nice that you didn't bring any sake…that Sakuragi always brings sake whenever he visits and gets my husband drunk," she laughed,

Rukawa was slightly perturbed by the mention of his former team-mate and constant critic; he had no wish to run into the "red-haired idiot".

"My husband's been expecting you, he's at the same room, or should I show you the way?"

"No need, I still remember," Rukawa insisted, as he walked the hallways to the room. Memory served, and he found himself before the same room where he bid his coach of his leave.

"Come in Rukawa," Coach Anzai bid him to enter, and soon Rukawa found himself face to face with his mentor.

"I'm back, Anzai-sensei" he greeted,

Anzai smiled, "Would you like some tea?"

Rukawa nodded, as he observed his old teacher. Anzai sensei was decidedly older, though like Kanagawa, he did not change much. The white hair had thinned slightly, but the Buddha-like paunch and serene features of his face were still there.

"I'm glad you decided to return to Japan for a while," Anzai remarked, as he watched Rukawa observe the scenery outside his room. "It'll be a chance for you to catch up on some old pals,"

"Not quite…I've no intention of seeing anyone," Rukawa answered, sipping his tea.

"Well, what are your plans then?"

"I'm not sure, I couldn't just lay around for the next few months…"

"Well, what made you decide to come back?" Coach Anzai asked, though from what he'd guessed… the boy had come to Japan to think…what he was thinking of, was another question that he could not even fathom an answer to.

There was a silence, and Rukawa found it slightly comforting. "You read any news about me and a job offer as a medical representative?" he inquired,

"Of course…I read all about it…" the coach answered, looking at the disturbed look in the boy's eyes.

Rukawa's blue eyes darkened, "Contrary to what the papers say, I wasn't the only one offered the job…I'm just a candidate,"

"So ka (I see)…" the coach sighed, "do you really want the job?"

"Yeah, I do…I've worked myself off for eight years in university, research, and internship just to land the job, but right now the possibilities seem bleak…the company believes I'm the best man for the job, but they think my management has kinks…"

"What kind?"

Rukawa's body stiffened, a memory of the time he was head intern at the hospital caused him to blaze with anger. "they say I run people on too harshly…" he answered, taking a sip of tea and wishing it were vodka instead, "What the hell do they have against efficiency! If people didn't bother around with slacking in-between-jobs, I wouldn't need to lug them off their breaks early and force them on treating their patients!"

Anzai understood. Rukawa may have talent, but he had always been a boy to take matters into his own hands and force others to follow. He was too shrewd and too cool for most people to consider a good boss—one they would be forced to follow, but not truly like.

The boy before him looked angry, and it seemed that though his stiffened shoulders slightly relaxed…his tightly controlled outburst took more of his strength than if he had lashed out at everything around him.

"Why don't you take a rest?" Coach Anzai suggested, "and afterwards, you can go around town and take note of any changes since you left…"

Rukawa nodded, as he finished sipping his tea.

Mrs. Anzai met with him at the hallways and led him to his room, "have a nice rest Kaede," she said,

"Poor boy…" she thought, as she closed the door to his room, "he seems so tired…"

…………………………….

"Hey there, Gorilla!" Sakuragi shouted over the students outside the University.

Snickers and giggles were suppressed when the looming figure of Professor Akagi suddenly bounded off in the direction of the red-haired individual who had become a familiar sight at their school (along with the ever present bump on his head after considerable beating from their professor).

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Akagi boomed as he hit the red-head.

"hai! I will!" Sakuragi shouted, "Just quit it okay!"

"Oni-chan, please stop that," Haruko admonished, as Akagi's fist stopped in mid-air.

"Yeah, Oni-chan, stop hitting me…" Sakuragi repeated when the fist that had frozen mid-air hit full force on his head, followed by a series of insults and berating words.

"Don't call me Oni-chan, you disgust me!"

Sakuragi pouted when his face suddenly changed into a mischievous smirk and nudged Akagi at the ribs. "Come on, Gori…just because you haven't got a love life doesn't mean you have to begrudge me of mine…"

"Omae…" Akagi grunted murderously,

"Oni-chan!" Haruko interrupted. "Sakuragi's a bit right after all…you need a wife!"

Akagi groaned. "This is your fault, you started it" he muttered so only Sakuragi could hear.

"I'd have recommended Uozumi and you to get together, but unfortunately he's married…" Sakuragi smirked,

Akagi roared and got into a fit of going after the redhead until some of his students had to hold him back and suppress his violence.

Haruko sighed, and faced Sakuragi only to find him making faces at her brother. "Sakuragi-kun!" at once Sakuragi ceased and put on a serious façade which would have fooled anyone except those who truly knew him for what he was,

"Gomen, Haruko" he apologized, "I'll be going now…the basketball team needs practice,"

"Ja, Mata ne!" Haruko waved as Sakuragi sprinted out of the University grounds.

"I swear…the next time I see that ahou, I'll kill him!" Akagi grunted,

"Oni-chan, let's go back to the apartment, you're only grumpy 'cause you're still a bachelor,"

"I don't see you berating Mitsui and Kogure for being bachelors as well," Akagi complained,

"That's because Kogure's dating someone, and Mitsui's suited to bachelorhood"

"Does that mean I'm not suited for Bachelorhood?" Akagi asked indignantly.

Haruko laughed, "That's not what I meant, brother, It's just that I always worry that you'd spend your life living alone without someone to spend it with, I just want you to find someone who'll really take care of you…"

Akagi softened at his sister's concern, "I wish the same for you, sis…you'd have to find someone who'll take care of you as well…"

But unbeknownst to Haruko, Takenori Akagi already had someone in mind for his little sister.

………………………….

"Hey Mrs. Anzai! Is Colonel Sanders around?"

"Oh no, Sakuragi…I'm not letting you in if you're carrying sake with you!" Mrs. Anzai laughed,

Sakuragi grinned, "Sorry…I've got nothing on me today,"

"Well then, you've gained yourself an entrance…" Mrs. Anzai said, as he opened the gate to let him enter, "By the way, my husband is out for awhile, but he'll be back soon…"

"I don't mind waiting…" Sakuragi assured her, as he began walking in the direction of Coach Anzai's room. "A little trip to Colonel Sanders is just what I need…the team did quite well, and I'm in the mood to talk about it…" Sakuragi thought,

Without warning, a door slid open and a tall raven-haired figure stepped out. Both of them froze. Sakuragi's eyes slanted menacingly, and it seemed as if currents and bolts of electricity hovered in the space between them,

Rukawa looked at him for a moment, yawned, and turned his back on Sakuragi as he headed the other way.

"Oi! Kitsune!" Sakuragi called, as Rukawa had begun to walk away. Rukawa ignored the incoherent mumbling and continued to leave, "Oh I see that your time in the States may have left you deaf…"

Rukawa stiffened, and fixated his steel cold gaze at the redhead.

"Don't think that look is going to unnerve me Foxy face," Sakuragi shrugged. "You're just some big wuss in the U.S., with muscles of flab from lack of exercise, and I bet you're probably gonna faint at the slightest jog… and I bet…", the next thing he knew, a fist slammed right into his face.

"I see you still got that tongue 'o yours, ahou" Rukawa muttered,

"And you still got that soft swing that you call a punch!" Sakuragi retorted, as he began to strike with his fist,

"What's going ohhh…" Coach Anzai never got to finish his sentence when Sakuragi's fist crashed into his face.

Silence ensued, and the only sound that could be heard was the splash of carp fish in the pond.

"Anzai-sensei!" Both boys shouted,

"Now look what you've done, ahou!" Rukawa snarled as he helped Coach Anzai to his feet,

"hey! He popped out of nowhere and you started it!" Sakuragi argued, taking Anzai's arm over his shoulder to help. "You come in here like you're some kind of guest…prancing about the coach's house like some big shot!"

"Well, if you haven't guessed…I AM A GUEST!" Rukawa retorted, "I knew you're small brain just can't digest all that…"

"That's it! You're getting it!" Sakuragi let go of Anzai's arm and proceeded to hurtle a head butt on Rukawa, when he ducked and his fore came colliding to Anzai's head.

"Did I get him?" Sakuragi wondered, he was sure he got someone on the head, but Rukawa didn't seem to have a searing forehead as evidence of that.

"Ohhhh…." Anzai staggered,

"Imbecile!" Rukawa grunted, as he swung a kick to Sakuragi's stomach only to collide with Anzai's paunch.

"Hah! You call that a kick? A crippled grandmother could do better! I didn't feel a thing!" Sakuragi taunted,

"What happened? I think I hit something soft or Sakuragi's grown a beer belly…" Rukawa wondered,

"Ugh…" Anzai couldn't hold it any longer, and fell back in a faint.

"Anzai-sensei!" Both boys shouted again,

The splash of a carp fish echoed in the halls.

"Anata!" Mrs. Anzai's surprised gasp stopped the boys from any further confrontation, "What happened?"

Both boys shrugged, "I don't know…" they chorused, both in wonder of their coach's strange condition.

………………………………

Coach Anzai's head was still spinning when he looked up and saw his wife's concerned face hovering above him, "Anata, are you all right?"

"Its, nothing dear…I think someone threw a basketball at me…I vaguely remember something round and reddish rushing at me…" Anzai answered.

"Bullies again!" Mrs. Anzai said in exasperation, "How evil they are to pick on an old man…"

In Kanagawa district, distanced away from each other in opposite directions (Thankfully)…a raven-haired boy, and a red-head sneezed mysteriously.

"Someone must be talking bad about me…" both remarked, as they went about their own businesses.


	3. Pieces of Advice

Chapter 3

Pieces of Advice

A/N: Well, this chapter is more on focus with Hana-chan and the guntais...but I don't want to be the one to spoil your reading…so read on and please leave a review! Thanks!

"Mou…Oni-chan, why don't you do the groceries today?" Haruko moaned while her brother explained himself on the phone.

"Gomenasai Haruko-chan…I need to finish correcting some papers before going home" Takenori said, as he busily rolled his chair from table to table while multi-tasking his way through work. "Why don't you go to Mito and the boys' grocery? I'm sure they'd love to have a chat with you…"

"I guess so…I think I will," Haruko decided, "Don't forget to bring your keys on your way home, you know how Yohei and the boys are, they might delay me for a while…"

"Sure…don't worry, bye"

"Bye,"

Haruko began to move around the apartment she shared with her brother, picking up her discarded stuff and her purse while hastily rushing towards the door. The moment she exited, she heard a familiar call from behind her,

"Oi! Haruko-chan!"

"Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko greeted, "What brings you here?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to say sorry to Gori about the thing at the university a few days ago…"

"Don't mind, he's gotten over it" Haruko assured him, "He did give some really hard pop quizzes to his students just to vent his anger at them though…."

"Really?" Sakuragi asked innocently, though in his eyes, it was evident that he was pleased with himself for unnerving his future brother-in-law, as he liked to believe he would be. _"being too goody-two-shoes with ol' gori would be major boring…"_ he thought,

"Hai, Oni-chan's students are really getting mad at you for causing their professor such immense pains," Haruko smiled, "In fact, they've gotten used to anticipating a pop quiz in my brother's class, immediately after seeing you"

"Well, that's nice…If they're anticipating such things, they'd probably be studying to get their grades up," Sakuragi asserted, as he watched Haruko.

His undying devotion to her was still there, and it was evident that he loved her, everyone else but Haruko could see how much he felt for her.

"Sakuragi?"

"Yeah…" Sakuragi answered, quick to stop himself from staring at the woman beside him.

"Do you remember how much you and Rukawa went against each other back in high school?"

Sakuragi's jaw seemed to tense, and his body stiffened. "What about kitsune?" he asked, though his eyes were riveted on his companion, observing her closely.

"Well, its nothing…" Haruko answered, careful not to reveal what she truly felt. "I was just wondering if he'd be coming for our reunion during the summer,"

"The Kitsune's probably staying in the US, after all…foxes enjoy the cold climates…" Sakuragi grunted. From the corner of his eye, he could see a seemingly disappointed look on Haruko's face which made him as angry as he was hurt_. "Could it be she's still hooked on foxy face after all these years?" _

Sakuragi pushed the thought to the back of his mind, hard-put on not revealing how much he wished to murder Rukawa at that moment.

Haruko on the other hand was in silent reminisce, oblivious to Sakuragi's hovering figure beside her. In her mind, she could still picture the raven-black hair, the piercingly dark blue eyes, and the seemingly stiff yet alluring lips that she had so desired to kiss years ago. The memory alone brought a hot blush on her skin despite the cooling night air.

Sakuragi saw the faint touch of red upon her cheeks, and simpered in fury. "_What's so special about foxy face anyway? I could treat her better than he ever could…"_

Up to that moment, Sakuragi always believed that the way to Haruko's heart would always be by beating Rukawa through basketball. But that didn't seem like the case…he was now a basketball coach, and that should make him better than Rukawa…right? Rukawa's just some hot shot with a degree in Medicine. But why did it seem that though he's no longer some beginner rookie in the game, Haruko still wouldn't look at him the way he wanted her to see him…to just look at him as someone other than her pal, her friend, her confidante.

Both friends, remained in silence the remainder of the trip to Yohei and the boys' grocery.

……………………………………

"Oi! How's everyone doing!"

"Hanamichi!" four boys chorused upon seeing the redhead enter their door,

"Hey, I see you brought Haruko with you…" Yohei observed, "You get more gorgeous every time I see you Haruko,"

Haruko reddened, "Come on Yohei, you've seen me just last week…"

"well, anyway, how may I help you?" Okusu offered, flailing his arms about and bending his body in a mock bow.

"I need to pick up a few groceries for Oni-chan, and thought I might as well patronize your store," Haruko giggled, as she watched Okusu's antics.

"That's okay, just give me your list, and I'll handle picking out the groceries for you," Noma suggested as he took the list Haruko offered him and giving Sakuragi a wink before leaving.

"Well, since I'm here, I might as well pick out some stuff for myself…" Sakuragi began, as he walked about the aisles picking stuff out and tossing them to Takamiya who lugged behind him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Takamiya grumbled, "We live together, and Yohei made sure we had enough supplies to last us for the rest of the month…all in expired goods,"

"Expired again!" Sakuragi muttered, "Yohei, I'm dying! I haven't eaten something good in days…look, my skin's yellow as curry…not that I wouldn't mind having some curry…."

"If you'd like, I'd cook you some lunch, Sakuragi…" Haruko suggested,

"Great! That'd be awesome!" Sakuragi stuttered, as his cheeks flushed red, "_Thank you God for being kind! Not only do I get rescued from months of expired canned goods, I'll be eating Haruko's cooking!"_

"So how's the bachelor pad?" Haruko asked, as she leaned against the counter and completely missing Hanamichi's exalted state of happiness.

"It wont be a bachelor pad for long…someone may be moving out," Yohei said, as he jabbed an elbow onto Sakuragi's rib.

Haruko flushed, and all five boys in the grocery watched her in anticipation, could she finally have gotten the hint?

"Sakuragi-kun…" Haruko began,

"Yes?" all boys chorused after her, leaning closer to her with their palms supporting their chins against the counter.

"You've been seeing someone?"

The boys slipped and slammed their faces on the counter,

_"Damn, she couldn't take a hint!" _Yohei simpered in exasperation.

"Sakuragi-kun, I know I shouldn't be minding your business, but I'm rather surprised to know you're seeing someone, she must be really special…" Haruko smiled,

Sakuragi shrugged sheepishly and smiled,

"Anyhow Haruko, how's your job at the school?" Yohei inquired, eager to change the conversation.

"Being school nurse is a bit of a hassle without a doctor around…I never expected there'd be a number of students getting into minor accidents everyday…especially one in particular,"

"Well, what about this guy?"

"she's a girl," Haruko began, "She's a really nice girl who's got a frail constitution to her body, she's got weak lungs, and its not good for her to tire, especially after having a horrible attack just recently…and it worries me greatly that she's forcing herself to recover faster and in such a short time…I really like that girl…"

"I heard about her," Sakuragi said, eager to join the conversation, "She's rather popular among my team…say's she's pretty cute,"

"Yeah, she is…" Haruko sighed, "but sadly, people worry too much about her health that it probably unnerves her, so she has very few friends,"

"So when are you getting a doctor to help you at the school?" Sakuragi asked, seeing the agitation that lined Haruko's words…he happened to know that she developed a favour for this particular patient.

"I've asked the school about it…but no one's answered our ad for a school doctor yet, I doubt if anyone'd be interested in the job…it pays peanuts…"

"Here're your groceries, Haruko…" Noma said, giving her the bags,

"How much are they?"

"Nah, don't mind, we'll just put it on Hanamichi's tab,"

"What the…" Sakuragi began to mutter, when Takamiya shoved him in the groin,

"If you wanna make points with the lady, don't mind giving us a part of your salary in payment…" Takamiya grinned, as his eyes took on a conspiratorial slant.

"Are you sure about this, Sakuragi?" Haruko asked apprehensively.

"Sure, just take it as an apology to ol' Gori,"

"Thanks,"

Okusu offered to hail her a taxi while the rest of the guys leaned against the counter thinking about Sakuragi's predicament.

"I don't know about it guys, I'm not so sure anymore…Haruko still doesn't seem to forget that kitsune! Damn that stupid Foxy face!" Sakuragi grunted as he gave the counter a head butt.

"Hey! Careful! I just got that counter varnished!" Yohei warned, "Damn you, Hanamichi! Now its scratched!"

"What! You care more for a counter than me! What kind of friends are you!" Sakuragi roared, as he watched his friends fawn over the counter top.

"Poor counter top…after having just varnished," the boys weeped,

There was no other way for Sakuragi to catch their attention than to give them all head butts….

…………………………………..

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…ow" Noma repeatedly grunted as he pressed cold ice on his searing forehead, and joined the boys at the couch, "Damn Hanamichi! He didn't have to get all that sensitive…"

They were all back in their shared apartment, having had to stagger the distance between the grocery and their home by reason of a huge bump on their foreheads, all thanks to their 'friend', Hanamichi Sakuragi…

"you hear that Hanamichi! You didn't have to go all sensitive!" Takamiya echoed, as he himself pressed half melted ice on his fore.

Sakuragi sulked in the corner, looking downcast and listening to tragic Japanese opera...

"Come on, akai no baka saru (stupid red monkey), don't sulk!" Yohei mumbled, "Now we're all home, and you've got our attention, so why don't you just spit out what's bothering you…"

"Really?" Sakuragi asked, looking at them in a comically sad face.

"Yeah, what else could we do when we're under threat of violence from an emotionally unstable primate," Okusu groaned,

"all right!" Sakuragi grinned as he squeezed himself in the overcrowded coach of their shared living room, "Well, I've just seen the Kitsune…"

Sakuragi waited for any sign of joy that was only to be expected from four men who were starved of excitement and who happened to have a strange hobby of watching soap operas during lazy afternoons.

"Well, what about it?" Okusu asked indifferently, as he channel-surfed the television and munched on expired potato-chips.

The indifferent reaction from his friends was alien to Sakuragi. he'd half-expected them to shower confetti on him for having procured a rival at the expense of his own misery.

_"Maybe it's a good thing…" _Sakuragi thought as he narrated to them the incident at Coach Anzai's house a few days before.

"So he's back…" Yohei grumbled, as he grabbed the bag of potato chips being passed amongst them, only to find the crumbled bits and pieces left at the bottom after Takamiya finished off the big ones.

"Hey, what do you think I should do? I just can't propose to her out of the blue when she still couldn't get the hint that I like her…" Sakuragi said, as he stared emptily at the TV screen showing hot babes while handing Okusu and Noma tissues for their bleeding noses.

"Well, for one thing…its been eight years," Yohei asserted, as he looked at the records of their grocery's monthly inventory, "Rukawa hasn't been around for that span of time, so you've got the advantage of a tried and tested companionship with Haruko,"

"Aside from that, Rukawa may have a girlfriend back in the US, and besides that…its not like he came back here for the sole purpose of ruining your life…or taking Haruko away," Takamiya muttered, as he frowned when the live bikini babes show stopped for a commercial,

"Come on, Hanamichi…lighten up, Rukawa doesn't seem interested on seeing anyone he knew in High School aside from Coach Anzai, so what chance is there that he'd want to see Haruko?" Okusu added, crumpling the bag of potato chips and tossing it into the trash can beside the television.

"Why don't you try asking her out on more dates, trying to make it a bit more than friendly…what's the harm in that?" Noma suggested,

"Or maybe you could take her to one of your practice sessions with the team…she still is a basketball fanatic after all," Takamiya said,

"You shouldn't get too disheartened Hanamichi, after all…its just Rukawa, right 'tensai'?" Yohei grinned, as he saw the sparkle return to Hanamichi's eyes.

"Yeah…you're right! After all, I'm still a tensai! What chance does foxy face have against me?" Sakuragi cheered, "Well thanks guys, you did me a favour…I'll just go to my room and map out a plan of action, thanks again!"

As soon as Sakuragi's bedroom door closed, the boys stared at each other in silence, "Any bets in favour of Sakuragi?" Noma asked,

A/N: By the way…I'm not so sure of my Japanese, so please feel free to correct me when I make mistakes in the language, Thanks!


End file.
